The Gears
The Gears is a song by Dethklok. History "The Gears" is about the Klokateers and how they come to serve Dethklok. Dethklok played this song to the newly appointed Klokateers while they had Melmord Fjordslorn as a secondary manager. While they were playing the song, Melmord attempted to murder the primary manager, Charles Foster Ofdensen, by taking a saber hung onto the walls and trying to strike Ofdensen with it. However, Ofdensen sensed this, grabbed a saber as well and blocked Melmord's attack, causing a sword fight between the two. Eventually, Ofdensen proved to be the victor, managing to knock Melmord off the top of Mordhaus, killing him. An interesting note is that the song is similar to "Briefcase Full of Guts". Both songs were played to Klokateers, and are about their job. The guitar work is also similar, with a quick opening riff and verse guitar that somewhat harmonizes with Nathan's vocals. Music video The music video for "The Gears" has only been seen during live performances. It shows shadowy versions of the Klokateers as well as the band playing. Lyrics You're here because you're one of us we are the strengh we are soldiers You've journeyed far you've battled hard and now you will receive the permanent reward you've conquered pain you've conquered fear stand proud and salute your bloody flag here you pledge your deth and you're last breath you are the gears you are the gears (deth) we fear not (klok) our mortallity (deth) we'll serve (klok) to the best of our ability (deth) we give our (klok) lives to our masters (deth) we vow to (klok) smite our enemies You've mastered deth\ you've mastered fear you are transformed you are stronger now that your here a branded gear burned in your flesh will seal the deal you've conquered fire '' ''you've conquered ice you've tasted blood you've taken life you're here because you're one of us become a gear become a gear (deth) we fear not (klok) our mortality (deth) we'll serve to the best of our ability (deth) we give our (klok) lives to our masters (deth) we vow to (klok) smite our ememies We bless your skin we bless you with our mark become a part of the klok become a gear You've conquered pain we've conquered pain you've conquered fear we've conquered fear you fear not your mortality become a gear (we are the gears) you've conquered pain we've conquered pain you've conquered fear we've conquered fear you fear your mortality you are a gear (you are the gears) We bless your skin we bless you with our mark become a part of the klok become a gear we bless your skin we bless you with our mark become a part of the klok become a gear we bless your skin (we fear not our mortality) we bless you with our mark (we fear not our mortality) become a part of the klok (we fear not our mortality) become a gear Category:Songs Category:Dethklok Songs Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok